


Hot for Hahren

by astrakhan



Series: Vir Sulahn'nehn [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Solas, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, Dominant Bottom, Double Penetration, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Solas, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrakhan/pseuds/astrakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shamelessly smutty and silly one-shot. </p><p>Set after Solas returns and reveals his secret in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3379154/chapters/7620938">"Sulahn'nehn's Judgement."</a>. Some mild lore references to that fic, but it stands alone.</p><p>Fen'Harel lives with Sulahn'nehn now in blissful domesticity at her court in Atish'an. He wants to teach her some <i>elvhen</i> after her meeting one day, but she clearly has other plans, and attempts to distract him. With her mouth. He decides to take control of the situation, and shows her some ancient elven magical techniques...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Hahren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gethbecomesher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethbecomesher/gifts).



> This was inspired by an excellent Dom!Solas fic gethbecomesher wrote for me, [Hungry Like the Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3455477) ;D
> 
> I've been posting this idea as a kink prompt a lot, so I figured I might as well write it.
> 
> NSFW... obviously.

Fen’Harel lay stretched out on the great white couch in Sulahn’nehn’s imperial chambers, his mind in the Fade. He dreamed no longer of memories long past, as he had for centuries. The return of his brethren had sorely reminded him of the horrors that past contained that he had wistfully tucked away. 

Now, his dreaming mind filled him helplessly with memories of Sulahn’nehn herself; the way she moaned and begged him to fuck her harder, the way her eyes widened when he succumbed to his own furious, feral passions. Her soft crimson hair brushing against his chest as she writhed against him in ecstasy. He could no longer control himself around her; thankfully, she did not seem to want him to. She had forgiven him, finally, after rebuffing him twice. After outright declaring she hated him. He was, more than ever, _grateful_ for her love.

But yet, he was under her spell. He was a _god_ , and he had fallen for this sweet young elf, so few years to her experience, and _she_ could control _him_. She could banish him from her empire, and her dreams, with a word. She alone brought him joy, the only joy he had known in two thousand years, and she alone had the power to take it from him.

He awoke to Sulahn’nehn’s beaming face as she climbed onto him and straddled his lap, still clad in the majestic white lyrium gown she reserved for special occasions, such as the meeting with the King of Nevarra she had just left.

He smiled and yawned. He had dreamed of her so often, after he had to leave, but her blissful physical presence was overwhelmingly different. Her touch felt so much hotter and more electric against his skin, her kisses so much softer and wetter, her bites shockingly sweet in their stings. Her hair still smelt of fragrant smoke from the hearth by their bed.

He groaned as she smiled and rocked against him, his cock throbbing against the confines of his tight breeches as her skirt splayed out around her, the bright glow of lyrium obscuring his view of her. This was not what he had planned after her duties today. She still had much to learn.

“Vhenan, perhaps we should continue later. I had a desire to teach you more of our beautiful language this afternoon.” He reached down under him to pick up a tome, one he had selected to interest her most: a songbook of ancient elven chants. She knew many of them through her services to Sylaise, as he knew well, but she still did not fully understand their meaning. Perhaps the familiar lyrics would help her to understand the language’s nuances and structure.

She sighed and rolled off him, allowing him to right himself on the couch to make room for her. She snuggled in to him as he selected a song she sang very rarely, one which she sang with little emotion. The songs which she understood she could sing like an ancient elf reborn; her haunting rendition of “In Uthenera Na Revas” still made his heart ache at its memory. But this song was one she did not seem to truly understand: “Suledin,” a song of endurance. 

Fen’Harel cleared his throat and began to read to her. “‘Melava inan enansal.’” Do you understand this phrase’s meaning, ma vhenan?”

She frowned for a moment. “That’s from Suledin, right? Something about time, and blessings. I’m not sure what “inan” means.”

He smiled at her. It was such a small participle. “The word “inan” denotes something that has passed. In this case, time _was once_ a blessing.”

She yawned. “So this line refers to the loss of immortality by my people, then?”

He grinned and nodded. She was so intelligent, such a quick learner. She had proved as much in her mastery of the Anchor within minutes. “Very good, da’len.”

He had not meant to refer to her as such. In their growing closeness, he had come to accept her as an equal, and now he knew she truly _was_ an equal in her own right. It was inappropriate to speak to his love with anything but sweet nothings… but the moment had reminded him of years ago, when she was still so green, when her eyes would widen with every trickle of wisdom he let slip.

She had noticed. Her green eyes narrowed as her lips curled in a wicked smile, raising an eyebrow. “Da’len, is it? I guess you can keep going, _hahren._ ” She licked her lips until her tooth caught her lower lip in a long bite and gazed at him up and down. He loved the way she looked at him, like nothing else existed. It was all the more exciting in her grand chambers, with distractingly priceless white lyrium lining the ceilings.

It would not do to let her distract him now. He sighed and kept reading. “Ir su araval tu elvaral, u na emma abelas.” He looked at her expectantly; she sighed, and rolled her eyes. He smirked at her petulance. She was still so childish, sometimes, in all her wisdom. 

“Something about travel, and uh… oneself and sorrow?” She rested her hand on her chin, looking bored. He had hoped she would enjoy this more. She was so eager to learn her people’s secrets, most of the time. Perhaps her lust had distracted her.

“But long journeys are made longer, when alone within.” He smiled and continued. He would go deeper into the structure another time; translating it was enough, for now.

“In elgar sa vir mana, in tu setheneran din emma na…” Fen’Harel looked down at his breeches with a startled gasp. Sulahn’nehn was ignoring him entirely, quickly unlacing his breeches and freeing his quickly stiffening cock, his thick head shining red with intense arousal. She licked her lips and gripped his shaft, looking up at him mischievously as she slipped off the couch to kneel between his thighs.

“Go on,” she whispered, her sweet voice lilting devilishly. He nodded and momentarily closed his eyes in bliss as she began to slowly kiss and lick the head of his throbbing cock, pumping his length with her slender, warm fingers all the while. 

“Lath sulevin, lath-” He gasped, his reading interrupted by her warm, wet mouth enveloping his cock hungrily, quickly taking the length of his member down her throat, her nose pressing against his groin. She began to suck gently, stopping to lick the length of his shaft and swirl her hot tongue over his glistening head before taking him into her mouth again. Mythal’s tits, she was _good_. She had always been eager, but somehow over these years she had learned some glorious technique he had never experienced even in all his pleasures in Arlathan.

She looked up at him and smiled wickedly for a moment, and he suddenly remembered what he was doing, what he had planned out for the afternoon. He cleared his throat again and continued, stammering as she took him fully into her throat once again.

“Lath… aravel ena, arla ven tu… vir mahvir… _ahhh._ ” The moan escaped his lips as he spoke, and he gazed at the beautiful curlicues of the ceiling in satisfaction as she began pumping his shaft with her hand once again and took his balls into her mouth, sucking hard. 

He was panting now. But there was little left of the lyrics. “Mel…a…na ‘nehn… enas- _aaaah_ l… ir… sa.. letha _llin_ …”

He came hard, and she took his hot seed into her mouth, forcing him down her throat again as he pumped himself into her. Fen’Harel leaned his head back on the couch with his eyes closed, satisfied, still panting.

Sulahn’nehn stood up and grinned at him, a feral grin that made his aching, relaxing member begin to twitch once again. She bit her lip and stared at him seductively, slowly unpinning her outer gown and letting it fall to the floor as he watched attentively. Underneath, she wore a soft green satin slip, barely covering her breasts and thighs. She never broke her gaze from his eyes as she slowly slipped the thin straps from her shoulders and let the soft fabric kiss her slender body as it fell to the floor.

He was utterly under her spell. This would not do. He had to remind her that _he_ was _her_ equal… and she could not distract him with her own lust whenever she demanded it. She had controlled his every thought for far too long; it was time to take charge. He knew well enough that she would enjoy it.

As she approached him, smiling and licking her lips, he looked up at her sternly. “Da’len. Sit.”

She raised an eyebrow, stopping in confusion. “What-“

“ _Sit_ ,” he snarled, rising up to his feet powerfully, never breaking his gaze. She stared up at him in surprise, her lips parted in awe, and slowly kneeled, still looking up at him. He stepped close to her, her bare breasts brushing his thighs, and raised her chin roughly.

“You need to learn that other people are not your toys,” he said sternly. “You cannot distract me from my tasks whenever you wish it. If I say you will learn, you will _learn._ ” He squeezed her chin to punctuate his words, and smirked at her look of utter _worship_ as she nodded, wide eyed. 

“Yes, Fen’lath,” she whispered up at him. He loved her name for him, but for the moment, that would not do. He brought his head down to whisper in her ear, grazing her delicate point with his lips. “What was that?” he murmured. She gave a tiny gasp and a giggle.

“Yes, hahren,” she purred, biting her lip. He smiled, and sat back down on the couch in front of his kneeling love, picking up the tome again.

“Let us return to where we were, da’len. Do you recall the meaning of the word ‘inan’?” He raised an eyebrow, and a hand, bending the Veil he once created with his will to gently lap against her clit. A teasing hint of what the correct answer would bring. She grinned and moaned, leaning her hands back on the floor behind her as she kneeled to give him a glorious view of her naked curves.

“Something that has passed,” she whispered. He smiled, and bent the Veil to stroke her again, harder this time, an invisible hand rubbing and vibrating against her clit with an electric force that sent her eyes rolling up into her panting head.

She was so close now, but he wasn’t done. He withdrew the magic again, and she lifted her head to pout at him sadly while he smirked and shook his head.

“Translate this line, da’len. ‘Ir su araval tu elvaral, u na emma abelas.’”

She gasped and shook her head, frowning in concentration. Clearly, she had not been paying attention earlier. He ghosted his magic between her folds again, to motivate her, before retracting his magic away. Her eyes were shut tight in frustration.

“When long journeys… are made longer… um.” She paused and gasped at the welcome surge of magic he returned to her dripping folds. “Na emma abelas… when sorrowful within?”

He smiled and laughed. It was a mistranslation, but not a bad one; “sorrow” was the most common meaning of “abelas,” after all. It would take time for her to learn their language’s many homophones.

“Close, da’len. So close,” he grinned, watching her writhe in front of him, drawing so close to completion. “When _alone_ within.” He punctuated the statement by sending a thick wave of the Veil itself between her open thighs and into her dripping cunt, sending her crashing to her back with an ecstatic wail that would surely have carried through the Palace itself.

He stood again, his breeches still unlaced from earlier, and removed his clothing quickly as he retracted his magic once again and left her panting at his feet, nearly paralyzed from pleasure. He quickly lifted her up and threw her roughly on the bed; she giggled and moved up the bed to rest her shoulders against a pillow. He sat at the end of the bed, observing her. She was so beautiful, even more beautiful without the angry red markings that had covered her face years before.   

And she was _his_ again. Though, for a time, she had not been, thanks to his own selfishness and guilt. If he had only told her before, in Crestwood, perhaps she would not have sought solace in the arms of their friends. Cullen, Briala, Sera, Bull… The thought of Iron Bull ravaging her slender body, her arms tied roughly above her head, flashed through his mind and made his eyes darken with jealous lust.

“Is this where Bull tied you up, da’len? Did you moan in pleasure as he filled you?” He smirked at her expression of shock as he crawled up to join her, but did not expect her expression of _shame_.

She frowned at him. “If you hadn’t up and _left_ , I wouldn’t have had to-“ He stifled her complaint with a passionate kiss. He knew all too well how much sorrow he had caused her; in any case, he rather appreciated her new experiences.

He stroked her face and smiled at her as she gazed at him apprehensively. “It is no matter to me, vhenan. You are more like the ancient elves than you know.” He chuckled at the memory. “We were free with our love. Our feasts were decadent orgies that lasted ten years or more.” 

He kissed her again, pulling her in close beside him as he caressed her silky hair. He brought his lips close to her ear. “And we invented the art of vhenan’eth, the safe heart that binds. Our friend’s methods are rather… unrefined. Would you like me to teach you how it is truly done, da’len?” He grinned at her obvious excitement as she nodded. She would not see her desires fulfilled so easily.

“Beg for it, da’len,” he softly growled as he rose up to pin her arms to the bed with his hands, the tip of his erection gently pressing against her wetness. He wanted to hear her beg more than he wanted to enter her, right then.

She acquiesced so sweetly. “Please, hahren. Please, I want this, I want you, I’m yours. Please,” she panted, her voice growing more strained and breathless with each word as he rubbed himself against her. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused his will through his hands, still clasping her wrists down to the bed. When he lifted his hands, solid snakes of green veilfire bound her to the bed, and she gasped in delight.

“That’s so brilliant. I never thought of that. That’s the same sort of veilfire I use in song-magic, right?” He smiled and nodded at her distraction. Finally, he had been able to distract her _desire_ with _wisdom_. Usually, it was the other way round.

He grunted and stood up on the mattress, lifting her legs high in the air as he entered her. She laughed as she moaned, completely inverted on the bed with her wrists still bound to the bed itself by his magic. He gripped her slender thighs tightly as he pushed himself against her roughly, until he felt a little tap on his ankle. She was head butting him.

“Uhh.. I think I’m about to pass out. I’m not used to being upside down.” She giggled again, and he gently released her back onto the bed, where she pulled him towards her with her legs, her wrists still bound. 

“Bind me tighter,” she whispered, as his eyes widened and he bared his teeth in hunger.

He began to trace snakes of veilfire around her body, magical wisps that hummed against her skin and bound themselves to the wisps around them like tight armor. She gasped and wriggled underneath him as he traced lines of veilfire down her shoulders, the green light curling around her bare breasts and hard nipples before coursing down her stomach to her groin, caressing between her folds and grazing up her ass. She trembled as the veilfire extended to mask her eyes with its green brightness, her features still visible but her vision blurred. She moaned as he released her arms and bound her wrists and knees tightly together, pushing her face-down onto the bed with her ass high in the air, quivering in anticipation. 

He sighed in satisfaction at the gorgeous elf prostrated in front of him, fully submitting to his will with pleasure. He knew she was too feisty to truly submit to him, but he appreciated her strength of will. It made hunting her and pinning her down like this all the sweeter. He set the veilfire off with a touch; it began to hum and vibrate, soothing her entire bound body as she softly moaned. 

He licked a finger and gently pressed against the entrance of her ass, working his way in as she moaned again, a little louder. He slowly worked another finger in, holding the two apart to make her ready for him, before he coated his throbbing cock in magically enhanced saliva and thrust into her ass.

Her back arched as she bucked against him, her hands and knees still bound helplessly, the veilfire at her cunt humming and whirring at his command. He stopped for a moment to gaze at her again, still deep inside her, and waved his hand to will the veilfire circling her groin to congeal itself and _enter_ her.

She gave another gasp and turned her head to look up at him, panting wordlessly, the look in her eyes betraying her satisfaction. He bent down and kissed her as he pounded harder into her ass. 

He could feel the veilfire in her cunt filling and warming her. She pressed up against him as much as she could given her precarious bindings, kissing every inch of skin he briefly made available to her.

She climaxed yet again, a surge that made her clench hard on his cock, and it sent him over the edge. He nearly howled in pleasure as he came inside her, lying on top of her prostrate body in a loving, but exhausted embrace. 

He touched the veilfire on her shoulder, and her bindings slowly dissipated, leaving her lying comfortably in his arms with a look of amazement.

He was tender with her now, holding her like a delicate, precious jewel in his arms as he lovingly kissed her, massaging her shoulders with his strong hands. She sighed, deliriously happy, and took his hand in hers, stroking his palm and sucking on his fingers gently. 

“Remind me to be naughty again next time you teach me something, _hahren_ ,” she purred. He laughed, and shook his head; the act had the opposite effect from what he intended. She never failed to surprise him.


End file.
